A Kiss For the BooBoo
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Huey just arrived from Chicago with a bandaged nose, after mercilessly being headbutted by his best friend, Cairo. Though now Jazmine's eager to see the damage a best friend had done...


**A Kiss for the 'Boo-Boo'**

_Disclaimer: I did not own The Boondocks, or its characters. Now, my fellow Boondocks fans and I had created a Topic Forum where we placed all of our Boondocks fanfictions in, so expect many Boondocks fics to arrive here, D So I'm posting my own cluster of old Boondocks fanfictions here. If you know Skystalker, well, sometimes her and I do collaboration fanfictions for The Boondocks, so we might be posting stories that go hand in hand. I'm also "Lovely Red Rose", the author who posted all those Boondocks stories on "The Wonderful World of Makebelieve." _

_Enjoy this short piece I wrote when I was thirteen. _

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on, Huey! Let me see it!"

"It's just a bruise! It's nothing really!" Huey shoved the little mulatto girl away gently as she urged him to let her see.

He claimed it was just a scratch, but the bloodied band aid said otherwise after the ten-year old Revolutionary had been given a brutal head-butt right to the nose by a vengeful "best friend" who tried to get even with him. And now here she was, sitting in a field of yellow and orange poppies after she had chased him around the neighborhood just to take a look at his bruise. But all she managed to do was gently peel off the band aid that had shielded it from the poisonous air to see just how bad it was.

"Oh Huey!" the ten-year old girl with a frizzy mane mistaken for an "afro" exclaimed when she saw the red bruise on his nose. She raised her finger to it. "Does it hurt?" Curiously she poked it, causing him to jump back and turn away in a wince.

"OW!" he clamped his hands over the red swollen mark. "Don't do that!"

"I think I have the right treatment to make you feel better…" a smile slowly crept up on her cute childlike face solemnly marked by innocence.

Huey furrowed his eyebrows more as his hands continued to shelter his nose from her reach. "Thanks, but no thanks…I think I can take care of it by myself." He flinched back when she gently began to withdraw his palms from his face.

"Hold still…" she whispered in a commanding yet cheerful tone. Her finger hooked onto the end of his blue sweater, as if wanting to pull him closer as she craned in and closed her eyes with lips puckered.

The burgundy shade of Huey's orbs grew wider. "Jazmine, wh-What are you going to do—"

Lovingly, Jazmine's lips planted on the surface of his red swollen bruise indented on the bridge of his nose.

Automatically his eyes bulged at the feeling of sweetness.

"There…" she smiled before clasping her hands together. "Now it'll be all better!"

He just stared at her and blinked, profoundly confused by her actions. When he recovered over it, he quickly turned away from her and threw his arms up as if trying to ward her off from getting any closer to him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Mom says that if you kiss the 'boo-boo' of someone you really care about, all the pain will disappear and the bruise will go away too!" she explained to him happily with her hands linked shyly behind her back now.

Huey's eyelids fell narrow under his creased eyebrows in sarcasm, frustration and embarrassment. "Well I'm not that 'someone'," he snarled as he stood up. "And I don't need a kiss to help my 'boo-boo' heal! That's just a bunch of babyish infantile crap!"

"…Um, Huey?" she stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"What?!" he snapped.

"…Your face…it's all red! Do you have a fever?"

He jumped once again and backed away as she walked toward him. "I-I'm fine!" it's not that he was nervous, he just felt petrified when she got so close.

"You sure?" a hand caressed his cheek as she held him in place to put her other hand on his forehead. "…Hey…your forehead isn't hot, but—"

"Urgh…" the rasping groan was loud enough for her to hear.

"Huey, are you—"

"Just don't touch me!" he slapped her hand away and marched out of the poppy flower field and back home, red hot anger yet embarrassment surging through him all at once all because she put her hands on him period.

Her putting her hands anywhere on him scared him. And why was he so jumpy all of the sudden? She never made him feel so terrified in his life, but this week…Huey Freeman had been lost somewhere in the mysterious forest of uncertainty…and the trail of bread crumbs were gorged down by the black crows that stalked him with each heavy step he took. Why he felt so threatened by the presence of her 'infatuation' was a question he could never answer. Maybe it was because ever since the students attending their school had pointed out close to Valentines Day that she was 'smitten' with him, and asked if she was his 'girlfriend' because she was always around him? Did that data make him angry and more timid to be around her? But the Huey Freeman we all know would ignore any gossip or opinions made on anything at all, so if this wasn't the Huey black America knows, then who and where is he?

"Kiss the "boo-boo" of a person you care about and it'll disappear…" Huey wiped his nose some, cheeks still tinged with red streaks. "Psh, what a load of crap…" he muttered, his hands shoving down into his pockets.

Soon Huey was out of sight, and Jazmine was left alone in the swarm of flowery flora life.

But how ironic could it be…that the next day, that red indented bruise that had taken residence on his nose healed automatically… ?


End file.
